Tales From Dolderia
''Details From https://www.patreon.com/posts/tales-from-28021504 '' Tales From Dolderia Dark Galaxies Gaming is proud to announce the start of production for an upcoming 5E Adventure Module called Tales From Dolderia! The Premise In the small quaint town of Little Whim, there lives a man scorned. Ostracized and mocked by those around him, the bitter seed of resentment was planted in him when he was a small boy. As a man, this seed had blossomed into contemptuous revenge. The man, Andrellius Dolder, spent much time to himself. In secret, he taught himself dark sorcery with the intent of using it to punish those who had mocked him and the curious stories he wrote in his youth. Mad with spite, he made a deal with a jealousy demon to give him the power to enchant his book of stories. It was with this weapon of dark magic that he would have his justice. Andrellius, however, wasn’t very good at magic. Much like his stories, his practice of the dark arts was sloppy, self-pitying, and rife with misunderstandings and blatant errors. So when he set upon the local tavern that fateful night, it is no surprise that things did not go as planned. He had thought to unleash the creations in his book upon his fellow townsmen and make them his unwilling subjects. Instead, the people of Little Whim were sucked into the book, doomed to live their lives in his magical prison of stories forever… ...unless, of course, the players have something to say about it! Features of the Module The adventure would be designed for levels 1-10. It would start with the player characters getting caught up in the revenge plot at the tavern and then focus on their journey through Dolder’s various (awful) stories as they seek a way out of his fairy tale prison. It would offer many things unique to the module itself: * 4 Distinct self-contained game worlds, each with its own story arch, sub plots, quests, and dungeons. Frigid tundras, scorching pyramid-laden deserts, steampunk pirate coves, and even a land made entirely of candy await you! * Fully illustrated unique monsters designed to delight and challenge the players. Face off against snowbolds, hard candy golems, fey dragons, mecha-mimics, gumdrop gremlins, the legendary Moonskull, and so much more! * Exclusive spells and backgrounds made to complement the realm of Dolderia * A “binding” system that adds another layer to combat and social encounters. Certain enemy attacks and skill deal a special kind of effect/damage that brings the player down a binding track. If they reach the end of the track, their mind breaks, and they become part of the story world for good! * Literary Events – Dolder is a terrible author and a klutz. These things cause serious issues in the story world. This is represented by oddball encounters or special events triggered at certain story points. Sometimes it results in a wacky puzzle...sometimes it results in a bizarre enemy! Contributors We plan to bring on some amazing talent to bring this module to life! Aside from an incredible team of writers and editors, we will be working with the following talent! Justin Gerard cover art You can take one look at his art collection and know that this guy is someone special. His iconic works capture fantasy at it's best. His pictures are evocative of that special childhood feeling we would experience when we read Lord of the Rings, opened Dungeons & Dragons and browsed the art, or opened a pack from the newest set of Magic: The Gathering....and we are lucky enough to have him doing the art for our first D&D advenutre! Kate Whitmore character art Kate's artwork is unique and precious, capturing the childlike nature of a children's storybook and untold imagination and wonder. Don't let the warm, inviting tones of her color palette fool you however...the creatures she paints are lethal and challenging! Venatus Maps map illustrations Venatus Maps produces quality, highly detailed, and vibrant maps for players to explore. They will be illustrating both the sprawling world maps and devious dungeons we have in store for you! Their maps look great in print and are VTT friendly from day one! Supported Virtual Tabletops Tales From Dolderia will be supported on Fantasy Grounds & Roll 20. We will work with both VTT platforms to have a fully ported version of the module available to you at release. Fully statted monsters, scaled maps with fog of war, and the complete module text will all be at your fingertips so that you can play with very little prep! As you can see, we have a very ambitious project planned! And to get there, we need YOUR help! We plan to launch a Kickstarter to fund this project, but first we are completing the groundwork that will allow us to show off the world we are building. So we are asking for you to pledge to our Patreon to help us keep this moving forward! We have some strong goals to meet, not the least of which is funding the beautiful cover art that will grace the book! The Adventure Module Tier is only $5 a month and will help us so much in making this project a reality! And to thank those who choose to support us, we will be giving everyone who is pledged to this tier a pre-release dungeon from the game to try yourselves once we've finished it up! You can experience the opening moments to the Tales From Dolderia adventure long before it's release. So lets roll up our sleeves and make this thing happen! We hope you are as excited as we are...we cannot WAIT to bring this world to you! Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/DarkGalaxiesGaming Category:DGG